


Dirty White Boots

by BlackHellKitty



Series: Not so fluffy Kylux ;) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a song, Boot-Kink, Boots - Freeform, Dirty White Boots, Hux you little Slut, Kylo likes it, Lenny Kravitz - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Some sort of strange AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: A Kylux-story based on the song "Dirty White Boots" from Lenny Kravitz.Kylo and Hux do some roleplay sometimes. Just pure PWP without any kind of big story. :3





	Dirty White Boots

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the song you HAVE to listen to it - it's just pure sex! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvyIptz5G5Y 
> 
> The text of the song of course belongs to Lenny Kravitz. I'm just using it for fun without making any money with it. ;)

_Come up to my room_

_Get out of the weather_

_Drop the window shade_

_And take off your sweater_

_You are all I need_

_To make me feel better_

_Let your hair hang down_

_And give me that leather, come on_

_Put a record on_

_And your dirty white boots, come on_

_You know you turn me on_

_In your dirty white boots, come on_

_We're gonna get it on_

_In your dirty white boots, come on, come on_

 

They’d did it before. Often. But every time it was amazing, breath taking, exciting. And every time they played a game such as this they didn’t know if it would work. It could go wrong any moment. Maybe this was what turned them on the most on it.

 

Kylo was driving down the street slowly. Looking out the window of his car, looking out for a special person. There were several ladies waving and winking at him, catcalling or shouting other things to get his attention. But he was looking for someone in particular. There were also some boys amongst them – most of them wearing as few clothes as the girls did.

 

There – just a few more meters in front of him, he stood. His red hair seemed to be longer when he didn’t pull it back the usual way. He wore very short pants – a lot too short for the outside temperatures. There was already some white frost on the pavement and it was only a matter of hours for the snow to start. He wore a thick dark red sweater, though – at least something against the cold. Under his hot pants he wore THEM. Kylo hungrily stared at the boots. Used white with black lacing at the front, reaching high – nearly high enough to reach the seam of the pants.

 

He came to a halt next to him, pushing the button to let the window down. With slow steps and swinging hips he came nearer, leaning down into the car. “Hey beautiful stranger. Looking for something exciting tonight?” The smirk on his face was mischievous and Kylo couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “Well, I’m indeed looking for something to make me fell better tonight. But it depends on the price.” “200 and you can do with me whatever you wish”, the beauty in front of his window purred and wiggled his ass. “Sounds like a fair deal. Come”, he told him and the man opened the door to get inside the car.

 

……………………………

 

He’d chosen a pretty expansive hotel room this time. They’d tried it in their own flat before – it wasn’t the same as when they took a room. Home would destroy the game. A hotel room was a better playground. Armitage didn’t know where they would go. So it was an exquisite surprise for him every time. They’d been in old shabby motels, exotic hotels with special rooms and hotels he didn’t want to think about the prices. This one was definitely one of the last sort.

 

“You want something to drink?”, Kylo asked, while Armitage took the room in, stroking his hand lightly against the back of the plush sofa. “No”, he said and turned, when Kylo came closer, a drink in hand. He’d turned on some soft music and closed the window shades – always so caring. The music was nothing pushy, only light background sounds, slow and accompanying.

 

He went past him and set down on the armchair, matching the light colour of the sofa. Legs spread wide, he took a sip of his drink. “So, beauty, let me see what I will pay for at the end of the night”, he teased. Armitage smirked and took the two steps down to the living area. He took place in front of Kylo, glass table between them. Another inviting gesture to get going from Kylo.

 

Slowly Armitage pulled off the sweater that had only poorly saved him from the cold outside. Underneath he wore a very tight varnish top, short enough to show his bellybutton. He could see how Kylo’s hand tightend around the glass and he visibly gulped down the sip of his whiskey hard.

 

Armitage closed his eyes and concentrated on the music. Its slow rhythms were perfect and soothing somehow, although he didn’t want to calm down right now, it was just perfect to not get too excited an ruin their game.

 

Slowly he started to move his hips, arms following. He felt the low beats in his stomach and when he opened his eyes he was met directly with Kylo’s hungry gaze. With much too slow movements he started to peel off the shirt as well, letting it fall down to the ground, forgotten when he stepped onto the table between them.

 

Some more dance moves, then he went over like a model on a catwalk and sat down on Kylo’s lap. He had a visible bulge in his pants. “I decided differently”, Armitage purred and took the glass out of his hand. With one gulp he downed the rest of the drink. Kylo licked his lips hungrily, hands grabbing Armitage’s hips. “I think you’ll be worth every penny”, he said, his voice a little husky with want. “Yes I will”, Armitage grinned and started to undo Kylo’s button down slowly.

 

……………………………

 

 

_You know these games we play_

_They give me such pleasure_

_The girls in magazines_

_Cannot even measure_

_There's nothing you won't do_

_I don't have the pressure_

_Take your knickers down_

_And give me that treasure, come on_

_Put a record on_

_And your dirty white boots, come on_

_You know you turn me on_

_In your dirty white boots, come on_

_We're gonna get it on_

_In your dirty white boots, come on, come on_

Armitage’s ass was rubbing against his hard on tentatively, playfully while he undid his shirt. He’d seen him in all kind of outfits before, especially his boots, but it never failed to get him on. Soon enough his shirt was down. He’d been playing with Armitage’s ass and hips, dipping his fingers under the waistband, teasing. “Take these off”, he said and Armitage stood up willingly to pull them down.

 

It was only a little bit of black nothing covering him up now, not even worthy to be called knickers, and his boots of course. These boots that made his legs seem even longer, matching the pearly shimmer of his skin perfectly. The tip of his cock was peeking out the waistband of the knickers and it was all Kylo could do to not bend forward and suck him off then and there.

 

“Bedroom”, he breathed out heavily, when he stood up and took Armitage’s wrist tight to pull him to the wide bedroom. Armitage didn’t protest, letting himself be thrown down onto the bed. Kylo bend down, kissing him hungrily. He’d wanted to take it slow this time, but damn – how could he with such a sinful angel lying underneath him, touching him with spidery still cold fingers.

 

He let go just shortly to stand and pull off his own trousers and the knickers covering Armitage, before he bend down again, drinking in the sinful lips and this eager tongue. After some moments of kissing and biting, he kneeled and pulled Armitage up, so he was sitting in front of him on all fours. Not an easy task for the boots being not as flexible as would be good for such a position.

 

When Kylo reached for Armitage’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide, he stopped. There was already slick around his hole. “Prepared for everything”, Armitage grinned and winked at Kylo over his shoulder. “You little whore”, Kylo gasped, but grinned too. He bent forward, biting Armitage’s shoulder hard once. “You know what little whores deserve, don’t you?”, he breathed into Armitage’s ear and he could feel how the man under him shivered in anticipation. “They get fucked hard and without mercy”, he breathed back, voice catching in his throat, when Kylo bit down again. “That’s right”, he answered and without any other warning, he lined himself up and pushed inside in one swift motion.

 

……………………………

 

Kylo bottomed out in one go, his balls hitting Armitage’s ass and he went forward a bit by the force with which he’d pushed inside him. He’d prepared some time ago. Slicking up his hole with as much lube as he thought he needed and he didn’t regret it now. But although it burned a little, the pleasure was overwhelming. “Fuck”, he mumbled, trying to steady his breath. “Whom?”, Kylo teased, giving a little push forward. “Fuck me”, Armitage said and fucking him was what Kylo did.

 

He pushed in and out like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow, using him as he’d had so many times before. The boots were pressing uncomfortably into the flesh of his legs and Armitage was loving every second of it. When Kylo hit that special point inside of him, he screamed. “There, Kylo… please, fuck me…”, he breathed and Kylo pushed in again and again, always hitting his prostate now, until Armitage came with a loud scream.

 

Kylo followed soon after, filling him up beautifully and when Kylo’s arms weren’t holding him up anymore, Armitage sank down onto the silken sheets like a lifeless doll, trying to get down from his high.

 

He could feel how Kylo moved and softly kissed the skin right above his boots. Then he came upwards again, kissing his face softly. “I love you”, he mumbled, role play completely forgotten. Armitage smiled. “I know, idiot”, he replied, returning the lazy kiss. “But don’t forget”, he said after a moment, smiling, “you promised to pay me for the whole night.”

 

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcome! :3 
> 
> If you have any idea for a new story - no matter if Kylux or any other pairing from any other fandom, feel free to write to me. https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
